Marie
(Note: I'm looking for an artistic user who would be willing to do Marie's fan art. Read the description of her features (outfit doesn't matter). Post your creation of Marie on my talk page and I will choose the entries. A user(s) will be choosen to have their artwork of Marie displayed on this page. Credit will be given) Marie is from the fanfiction The Elements. She is the fairy of nature and aniamls. About Marie Background Past Life Marie and Bracken were born to King Papus and Queen Mango. They were brought up as good, caring children. Marie would always help a plant or animal in need, and she was smart, athletic and talented. She was sent to Alfea when got to high school. After Life Marie was later reborn to King Papus and Queen Mango, once again. But this time, Marigold was at a terrible battle againt Zenith. King Papus was too busy at battle, and Queen Mango was kidnapped and later murdered. King Papus was deeply sadened and couldn't keep up with the battle nor took care of his children and decided to sent Marie and Bracken down to Earth, which would be much safer. Marie and Bracken were adopted by Holly and Sullivan. They both were raised well. Marie never remebered anything that happened in her past life or that the fact she was a fairy. Personality Marie is described as the "perfect child". She gets really good grades, varsity on the track team, and a really good piano player. She is very caring, friendly and helpful. However, Marie can be judgemental and stubborn at times, and she never cries in public. Stories The Elements Meeting the Fairies Arch In the Prologue, it has been revealed that Marie has been friends with: Katherine, Aliana, Cayenne, and Liona. She had died previously due to her loss of strength to live after beating Servo, Snowy, Shawna and Veronica. Her last words was a wish for everyone to be reborn and live normally. She came down to Earth with Bracken, her twin brother and has no memories of her past life. Learning my New Life Arch coming soon Bringing the Faith to Others coming soon The Hidden 7 Emeralds coming soon Life at Alfea Marie is one of the four main characters in this fanfiction. Season 1 In Welcome to Alfea, ''Marie says bye to her father, King Papus. It is revealed that she doesn't cry in public and that she was having a hard time not crying. After a brief good-bye, Bracken, her twin brother texts her, telling her that he liked Red Fountain. She replies back that she just got at Alfea. As she texts, she runs into Katherine but forgive each other. In ''In the New Dorm Room, through Liona's point of view, Marie is Liona's roommate. Marie states that she loves animals and that she is the fairy of nature and animals. She and Liona heres a loud crash, and figures out that Cayenne knocked over a vase. They laugh about it and runs back into their rooms. In Downtown Magix, Marie and the girls introduce each other and decide to go to downtown Magix. Marie texts her brother and they talk about their roommates. Marie tells her friends that Bracken goes to Red Fountain. In Halloween Homecoming, Marie, Katherine, and Cayenne are going to homecoming. Marie wears a pink dress and her hair is up. Throughout the night, Marie feels something strange but ignores it. Zhane and Marie dances together but is interrupted by a worried Bracken. Bracken states that Aliana has been missing so: Katherine, Andro, Cayenne, Jesse, and Bracken goes with Zhane and Marie to find Aliana. They all later get into a fight with Snowy, Shawna and Veronica. Marie's necklace: which has a crystal, is stolen by Shawna and loses her charmix. Season 2 coming soon Appearence Marie has chestnut brown wavy hair, that she sometimes straighten. She has tan skin, and noticable ice blue eyes. Civillian coming soon Fairy Form Marie wears a foam green with a dark green stripe sleevless bare midreff top with matching short shorts. She wears foam green ankle boots and foam green gloves that go to her wrists. Her eyes are a bright green color. Charmix Marie wears her same outfit only she wears a pelted skirt rather then shorts. She has white cat ears and tail with a pink bow. Enchantix coming soon Weapons Crystal Pollen- This is a elimination attack only used by Marie. Marie uses her heart shape pendant and blows a crystal pollen that eliminates the weakened enemy. This is only effective on simple itemonsters. Nature Heart Bell- It is a heart shaped object with a bell in the middle and a pink bow. This is used to eliminate weakened enemies. This is only effective on itemonsters. Staff of Nature- This is a staff with a heart on the top containing Fairy Dust and vines on the rod. This is used to eliminate weakened enemies, and break bad spells. This can also help stop time with Callie's staff. Powers and Abilities Marie is the fairy of nature and animals. She is able to use spells related to nature and able to communicate and transform into animals. Spells Fairy *Blinding Pollen *Ivy Wrap *Sleepy Chamomile *Crystal Pollen Charmix *Blinding Pollen (Note: Used both in Fairy and Charmix form) *Super Ivy Wrap *Shapeshifting Animal (Note: Only can shift into small animals such as cats) *Nature Heart Bell Enchantix *Enchanted Wrapping Ivy *Supreme Sleepy Chamomile Convergence *Wolf's Howl (Emma) *Wrapping Seaweed (Angel) *Icy Leaves (Angel) *Reflective Sunny Leaves (Callie) *Enchantix Time Stopper (Callie and her staff) Trivia *Marie was inspired by: **Roxy and Flora from the Winx Club **Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew *Marie had major changes since her original drafts **Her original name was Holly **She was a triplet ***Her siblings names were Toklo (now Bracken) and Rose (now Lindsay) **She was going to be the fairy of nature ***Due to the fact that the author couldn't think of enough creative powers for the fairy of animals she decided just to give the power of animals to Marie. **Her looks have been altered ***Instead of wavy hair, it was straight ***Instead of ice blue eyes, it was lime green *Marie, along with Angel, gets straight A's Category:Faries Category:Characters Category:The Elements Category:Royalty